Truth Or Dare
by BlackRoseToTheRedFire
Summary: Exactly as the title states. PM ME YOUR DARE'S AND TRUTH'S OR ELSE I'M NOT PUTTING THEM IN THE STORY.


**bitch because well its been so long since I've uploaded anything so I have done my time in hell and I'm back and I'm writing again so lets get started. But please, of you have any dares for the next chapter then please message me them as I have been told you're not allowed to review them in, so ya message any if ya got them. MESSAGE ME YOUR IDEAS! DON'T REVIEW THEM DAMMIT!**

**Ok so I'll go from who sent it in from first to the most recent. But to do this I need to introduce** :

**Blossom Utionium**

"Hello everyone"

**Brick Jojo**

"Ya whatever"

**Buttercup Utionium**

"I fucking hate you all"

**Happy as always Buttercup.** "Oh fuck off" **OK THEN.**

**Butch Jojo**

"Evenin' and to any ladies in the audience, I'm uh single"

"*snort* Fucking pig"

**Oh Buttercup, just because its true doesn't mean you can point it out.**

**Bubbles Utionium**

"Hiya!"

**Always that cheerful one.**

**And last but not least Boomer Jojo**

"Um hi everyone"

**Aw always so shy.**

**Ok so lets get started. These first few are from StarBlaze13**. *reads card* *leans over to Buttercup* *whisper* **You have to sit on Butch's lap and kiss him until you get a reaction ***whisper* *Buttercup's jaw drops*

"Oh hell no!"

**Oh but you have to.**

"Fuck you says who?!"

**I FUCKING SAY SO! SO GO DO YOUR MOTHERFUCKING DARE!.**

"Ok ok calm your tots"

*Buttercup gets up and sits on Butch's lap*

*Butch's eyes go wide*

*Buttercup starts to kiss him*

"Woah woah woah what the hell?"

"Woah Pinky never thought you had it in ya to swear"

"Oh shut your bloody mouth brick head"

"Aw wouldn't they make a cute couple?"

"Bubbles?!"

"Well its true Blossom"

*Butch starts to kiss back*

*Buttercup gets off him*

"That counted right?"

**Yep**

"Ok good, now where's the mouth wash?"

*tosses Buttercup mouth wash*

"Thanks"

*Buttercup pours tons of mouth wash in her mouth then spits it out*

**You must really not like Butch**

"Hate him"

"Oh she's just doing that because the longer the taste of me is on her, the longer her agony continues when she realizes she can't have me"

"PARDON DID YOU SAY SOMETHING DICKHEAD?!"

"Oh but didn't you hear me Butterbutt"

"OH YOUR ASKING FOR IT NOW ASSHOLE"

**OK moving on. Next is one for you Brick.**

"Yay"

**Wow such enthusiasm. You have to shut your mouth for this entire chapter which means you won't be able to do some other dares.**

"Fine by me"

**Oh ha ha this is probably the only break you'll get there red.**

"Red. Wow that was a clever one"

"Brick be nice and behave. Don't be a twit."

**Yes thank you Blossom. Anyways to the next one. Bubbles this is for you.**

"YAY"

**See Brick, she can be nice.**

"-"

**Uh buh buh no talking there smartass. Anyways Bubbles you have been dared to cook something for Boomer which since I don't care, Boomer can choose.**

"Hell ya!"

"Ok I guess he is the nice one so I guess that's ok"

**THAT'S THE SPIRIT.**

*Bubbles makes blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes from ingredients I gave her*

"Here you go Boomer"

"Thank you Bubbles you are a doll"

*Buttercup gags*

"Aw Butterbutt if ya were jealous ya could have told me, I'll treat cha that way too if ya want"

"Fuck off asswipe"

"Ill take that as a maybe later"

**Ok AGAIN moving on.**

**The next truths and dares are from a Guest, no one in particular just a Guest. Ok so Buttercup you get to slap all three of the RowdyRuff Boys.**

"OH FUCK YES FINALLY SOMETHING IM OK WITH"

*Buttercup walks over to Brick*

"You first Red"

*Brick squeezes his eyes shut*

*Buttercup bitch slaps him*

*Brick mouths 'HOLY SHIT OH MY FUCKING GOD FUCKITTY FUCK FUCK THAT HURT' as he falls to the floor*

"Deserved it"

**Oh Blossom**

*Buttercup moves to Boomer*

"Alright Romeo your turn"

*Buttercup pulls her hand back to slap him*

"Wait!"

"What Bubbles, I'm doing something I really want to do!"

"Please be gentle on him"

"Why?"

"Just don't please"

"Sorry don't want to hurt your boyfriends pretty face now would I"

"He's not my boyfriend, I just want you to go easy on him, he's never been mean to you or flirted with you so please don't"

"Fine because we've put the whole 'destroyed us' and all behind us I guess not"

"Thank you"

*Buttercup lightly slaps his cheek*

"Your welcome Blue"

"Thank you Buttercup"

"Whatever"

*Buttercup smirks and moves to Butch*

"Well, well, well, looks like we got the one and only jackass of the RowdyRuff Boys"

"Oh come one Butterbutt, be nice"

"Hmmmm let me think no"

"But babe after all we've been through"

"So fighting, killing, swearing, you flirting with me"

"Ya don't those mean anything to ya?"

"FUCK NO!"

*Buttercup bitch slaps Butch ten times harder then she did Brick sending Butch flying*

"Now that's what I'm talking about"

**Niceeeeeee.**

"Thanks"

**Ok now that that's done. Next would have been Brick dressing up in a spittle suit and running out in the street screaming 'taste the rainbow bitches' BUT he has been silenced for this chapter so we'll make him just wear the outfit for today the wear both the outfit and go scream in the streets next time.**

*Brick charges up his laser beams*

**Uh buh buh I have those too I'm the creator I have more powers then you can count. Now costume go go.**

*throws Brick a red skittle costume*

*Brick puts it on*

**Ok done and done.**

**Next is a dare from xxBECKEYxBOOxx. You all...have to kiss Mojo**.

"Pardon?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"What?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!"

"AW NASTY GOD NO! Can I kiss Butterbutt instead, she's a great kisser"

"OH FUCK OFF FUCKFACE!"

**Ok go go do it now, actually I call him here.**

"NO NO PLEASE NO I FUCKING BEG OF YOU PLEASE I PROMISE I WILL NEVER FLIRT WITH BUTTERBUTT AGAIN JUST PLEASE NO!"

**Too late.**

*Mojo crashes through my roof*

"This is quite the place, that I Mojo Jojo would love to live in, me being superior and all-"

**We get it come here I have a surprise for you.**

"Oh really?"

**Oh yes. Boys and girls, you may do as you were told.**

*In a flash of Cotton Candy Pink, Cherry Red, Lime Green, Forest Green, Baby Blue and Ocean Blue, they all zoomed up a all kissed Mojo*

*Mojo screams in bloody horror and leaves flailing his arms*

*Both the PPG and RRB start throwing up and gag*

**Well he took it well**

"I really fucking hate you right now"

**Oh Buttercup there isn't a person in the world that doesn't.**

**Ok these next few are from X-x-Psycho-x-X.**

"Hey Butch I think I found your soul mate"

"Oh Butterbutt you know your the only one for me"

"STOP FUCKING CALLING ME BUTTERBUTT OR ELSE I WILL RIP OFF YOUR TONGUE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASSHOLE!"

**Ok so we should move on again as it mostly seems to be you two who are keeping us from daring and making you do truths.**

**First is a dare for Buttercup.**

"Oh whoop-tee-fucking-doo"

**Always so kind. Anyways you have to seduce Butch.**

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME"

"Its ok it won't be that hard babe you've already got me hooked with your nice ass and rack, but I always love a please do go on"

"OH FUCK ME"

"I would"

"FUCK OFF ASSHOLE"

**Ok enough just do it already Buttercup.**

"Ugh fine whatever"

*Buttercup walks over to Butch and runs her fingers up his leg and up his chest then blows in his ear seductively*

"Hey there big boy"

**Ok Butch is clearly turned on I'm not gonna tell you how or what I'm just saying that's all you need to know.**

*Buttercup scowls and walks away from him*

"Fucking pig"

**Oh it's ok Buttercup the lad just has a small love for ya.**

"Whatever I don't care"

*Butch runs to the bathroom*

**Ok while he takes a quick shower, lets move on to the next dare. Brick you and Blossom have to switch clothes.**

"Pardon again?!"

*Brick sticks up the middle finger at me*

**Glad to see you guys agree with this completely.**

*Brick takes off skittles costume and hands it to Blossom*

*Blossom blushes and puts it on, taking her clothes off underneath so no one can see her and hands him her clothes*

"Don't those look a little small to you"

**Well ya but it doesn't matter.**

"BUT HE'LL RIP MY CLOTHES JUST BY PUTTING THEM ON"

**Again that doesn't matter**.

*Brick puts on clothes and they rip but still manage to stay on him*

"SEE! And that was my favorite dress"

**Blossom you have tons of the same dress you guys only wear one outfit ever same with the boys.**

"Ya I guess whatever *sniffles*"

**Ok so moving on to the innocent pair. Boomer you have to give little old Bubbles here a hickey.**

*Butch comes out of the bathroom with new clothes on but the same outfit*

"OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO"

*Butch gets here just in time to hold Buttercup back*

*Blossom zooms over to Bubbles and stands protectively in front of her*

"Absolutely not she is our baby sister I will not stand here and lets her innocence be taken away by some monstrous boy"

"Hey I'm right here you know"

"Blossom its ok its just a dare its not like it means anything right"

*Blossom turns around and looks at Bubbles*

"I suppose. I just don't want you to go liking this boy"

"Blossom you are not our mom, we don't even have a mom actually which is probably why you're so protective but I can handle this by myself I'm not a baby anymore ok"

"Ok I trust you"

**Awww cute little moment.**

*Blossom goes back to her chair but glares at Boomer the whole time*

*Boomer starts to sweat nervously*

"YOU LITTLE CHICKENSHIT, YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING OR I SWEAR-"

*Butch covers her mouth*

**Thank you now get this over and done with.**

*Bubbles goes and sits on Boomers lap smiling like always*

"NO DONT PLEASE DONT"

*Brick holds Blossom back and puts a hand over her mouth*

*Boomer and Bubbles hug*

*Boomer starts to kiss her neck making her giggle*

*Buttercup bites Butch's finger*

"Ow fuck that hurt babe"

"DONT YOU CONTINUE BLUE OR I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

*Butch grabs her butt making her head but him in the jaw*

"OW FUCK"

*Buttercup and Butch start to wrestle*

*Boomer finishes giving her a hickey and she was giggling the entire time*

**Bubbles why did you giggle so much.**

"Cause it tickled"

**Ok then. Next is a dare for Butch.**

*Butch and Buttercup stop wrestling. Butch having Buttercup pinned to the ground*

**Butch you have to tell everyone your honest opinion of everyone in this room.**

"Everyone?"

**Everyone.**

"Ok so lets start with the leaders Blossom I don't have a thing against you nor could I care less about you but I think you're kinda bitchy and bossy so meh"

"Gee thanks Butch"

"Brick your my bro and I love ya but you act like Pinky over there which is why your counterparts. "

*Brick rolls his eyes*

"Bubbles my god I don't hate you either but you are so annoying sometimes always giggling and acting so stupid."

"Oh..." *Bubbles pouts*

"Boomer I love ya but your just as ditzy as bubble head."

"Wow thanks Butch!" *Boomer smiles*

"And last but not least, Butterbutt. Babe you are the hottest, sexiest, fiercest, most athletic girl I know and babe I can't get enough of ya"

*Everyone's jaws drop but mine*

**Well he didn't say anything about me so that's ok.**

"Oh ya forgot about you, your uh meh I don't know I barely know ya but you sure are hot"

**OK MOVING THE FUCK ON we have a dare for Blossom.**

*Brick lets her go*

**You have to give Brick a makeover.**

*Bricks eyes go wide and he zooms out of the room and into the bathroom*

"Aw how am I gonna do it now"

**Don't worry I have a key to the bathroom and there is already makeup in there.**

*Throws the key to Blossom*

"Thanks"

*Blossom walks over to the bathroom and unlocks the door and Brick screams bloody murder*

*Blossom closes and locks the door*

**Well then.**

**Lets move on to our first truth. Butch have you ever inappropriately stared at Buttercup?**

"Oh more times then Boomer can count"

*Buttercup punches him off her, sending him flying into his chair*

**Ok two. Buttercup did you enjoy Butch seducing you?.**

"That doesn't make any sense SHE seduced ME"

**That's why I think the person meant to ask you Butch rather then Buttercup.**

"Whatever"

"Well what do you think, if I had to run to the bathroom, how do you think I felt?"

**Right right, no need to remind us. Next is a question for Brick.**

*Brick and Blossom come out of the bathroom*

**Wow Brick now you really do look like Blossom just taller and no boobs.**

*Brick death glares at me*

**Anyways Brick how do you feel about looking and dressing like a girl?.**

*Brick gives me a 'are you shitting me?' look*

**I'll take that as you love it and want to do it more.**

*Brick sticks up both his middle fingers up at me*

**Thought so. Anyways next we have a question for Bubbles.**

"YAY!"

**Yes yay, anyways. Bubbles do you like any of the RowdyRuff Boys, and, if so, which one?.**

"Um"

*Buttercup and Blossom narrow they're eyes at her*

*Bubbles looks down at her lap*

"Yes"

*Both Blossom's and Buttercup's jaws drop*

**Really? Who?.**

"...Boomer..."

*Buttercup starts to throw a fit*

"Bubbles you like the enemy?!"

"I'm sorry Blossom, he's just so cute and sweet and he's never mean to me"

"Wait until the professor hears about this"

**Oh Blossom always the tattle tail. Next I have a question for Butch.**

"Ask away hot stuff"

**Ignoring that. Butch, have you ever imagined yourself as a girl?.**

"OH PLENTY OF TIMES. But never as hot and sexy as ButterButt"

"I don't even have the energy to tell you off right now"

**Wow that's is a question for all the RowdyRuff Boys. If you switched bodies with one person in this room who would it be?. Brick you first.**

*Brick points at Blossom*

**Ohhhhhh that's interesting. Butch you next.**

"ButterButt of course I would do so many-"

**OK! Boomer you go.**

"Bubbles because she's the nicest one here"

"Aw thanks Boomer"

**Ya ya adorable. Next few are from and other guest. Blossom your first with a truth.**

"Ok no problem"

**Do you like anyone, who do you like, and why?.**

"Yes, yes I do"

**Ok who?.**

*Blossom looks down at her shoes nervously*

"Um well"

**Well?**

*she looks up and sees Brick looking at her*

*Blossom blushes*

"DEXTER!"

**You like Dexter?**

"Um...absolutely"

**Uh huh.**

"Fine I like...Brick"

**I KNEW IT!. ***me and Bubbles high five*

*Brick blushes*

**OH HO HO I SO KNEW IT!.**

"Whatever NEXT QUESTION"

**Oh no no you have to tell us why.**

"Um well uh just because"

**Just because. That's all the smart leader of the PowerPuff Girls can muster up to tell us.**

"Fine I think he's smart but he is a great leader and I... think he's cute"

**THIS JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER.**

"Well never knew you felt that way sis"

"Oh shut it Buttercup I'm sure you like Butch"

"HA HELL NO"

**Next question. Buttercup who did you use to like.**

*Buttercup blushes*

"Well uh I did have a thing for Ace when I was little"

**Ya we all already know that who else.**

"Um well... there was this one time in grade three when uh... I liked Mitch"

*Blossom bursts out laughing and Bubbles giggles*

"Oh shut up you RowdyRuff Boy lovers"

"Well at least we didn't like gross old Mitch"

"HEY he isn't that gross anymore he's a lot better but that doesn't matter cause I don't like him anymore and besides he moved away"

**Ya so there are a few dares to do also. Brick you have to burn you hat.**

*Bricks jaw drops*

**Wow there has been a lot of jaw dropping today.**

*Throws Brick a lighter*

*He raises an eyebrow*

**My sister smokes now shut up and burn your damn hat.**

*Brick starts to cry and then burns his hat*

**Wow you are a sad, sad boy.**

*Brick whips the lighter at me but I catch it and throw it away*

**Next is for Bubbles. Bubbles you have to eat 2 year old mayonnaise. Butch mind getting the mayonnaise from the fridge.**

"Sure thing sweet thang"

**Ya whatever.**

*Butch looks in fridge and pulls out mayonnaise gagging then gives it to me*

"How do you still have this nasty shit"

**My family is weird sometimes we forget we have thing's in our fridge.**

*tosses mayonnaise jar to Bubbles*

"This looks nasty how is there that much mould"

**Well Bubbles if you ever live in my family we always defy some sort of order of nature somehow.**

"Oh"

**So get to it. Butch get her a mop bucket.**

"Why would I need a mop bucket?"

**For when you hurl.**

"Oh"

*Butch goes and gets mop bucket and places in front of Bubbles*

**Ok Bubbles go.**

*Bubbles chugs the mayonnaise*

**Awww GROSS!.**

*Bubbles finishes the jar*

*Bubbles then hurls up the jar*

**Ok that went well. Apparently Butch you are this persons favorite so you get a cookie and it just so happens that I made cookies so you better go to the kitchen and get some before my dad gets em'.**

"OH HELL YA WHO EVER SENT THAT I LOVE YA"

*Butch runs to the kitchen*

*It goes all quiet*

"Why is so quiet all of the sudden?"

**Well Buttercup he must have run into my dad.**

"HOLY SHIT!"

**Yep sounds like it.**

*Butch runs out with his clothes all messed up and ripped*

"I nearly got mauled, but I managed to get one"

**Good for you most of the time people almost die.**

"What?"

**Kidding. Anyways up next we have some from Alaina. Ok Butch you are first to go.**

"Okey dokey"

**Ok so you are dared to let all the PowerPuff Girls slap and punch you 10 times each.**

"OH FUCK ME"

"No one would"

**Oh Buttercup shush.**

**Now you don't have to do them all now but you can if you w-**

*Buttercup zooms over punching and slapping him ten times each*

**Ok I see Buttercup has no problem with using her up right away.**

"Buttercup you can have mine"

"Thanks Blossom"

"You can have mine too"

"Thanks Bubs"

**You gonna use them now?**

"Nah I'll save em' plus you can have half"

**Aw Thanks BC.**

"No problem"

**Next we have a truth for Brick. Brick, Alaina wants to know, if you and Blossom were the only people left on earth, what would you both do?.**

*Brick shrugs and blushes*

**Oh ho ho I'm sure we all know what's on his mind.**

*Brick sticks his tounge out at me*

**Mature. Anyways here's another dare, for Boomer.**

"Ok"

**Boomer you have to dress up as pedo bear, go to the park and ask kids if they want candy in front of their parents.**

"*sigh* Ok, but if I get arrested its on Alaina"

**Ya ya whatever send your complaints in the mail, now get a move on blue.**

*tosses Boomer the costume*

*Boomer puts it on and grabs a basket of candy*

**There's a park across the street.**

"Ya whatever"

*Boomer leaves and goes across the street*

*Boomer goes up to a couple of kids play in the grass and asks them whereas the parents are sitting on a bench not too far away*

*the kids start to scream and start throwing toys at him and the parents start to beat him up*

**Ohhhhhhhh that looks like that hurts.**

*Boomer f lys to escape and lands at the front door*

*Bubbles lets him in*

"Oh Boomer are you ok"

"Yes im fine Bubbles It'll heal in a couple of minutes"

**Ugh enough of the lovey dovey crap lets get on to the next thing.**

**This is a truth for Bubbles. Bubbles how was your first time.**

"Um I've never done it before actually so hee hee ya"

**Oh well THAT'S shocking. Next is a dare for Buttercup. Buttercup you have to give Butch a lap dance.**

"WHY DO I GET ALL THE BAD ONES?!"

**Well that's not my fault.**

"FUCK MY LIFE FOR FUCK SAKES I HAVE EVERYTHING!"

*Buttercup goes and gives Butch a lap dance causing him to have to go to the bathroom again (dont feel like writing some provocative dance scene right now)*

**Ok moving on. Blossom this one is for you. Who's hotter and smarter, Brick Or Dexter?.**

*Blossom glares at me*

**So I take it Brick then.**

*Blossom blushes*

**Thought so. Ok so these next few are sent from jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga. I'm going by the order the person put it.**

**Ok up first Buttercup. You have to go put on a blindfold.**

"Ok?"

*tosses her a blindfold*

**Stand up.**

"Ok"

*Buttercup stands up*

**Ok silently everyone but BC pick someone for her to dance with and dont say it out loud just point to the person she will have to dance with.**

*everyone points to Butch*

*Butch points to himself*

**Wow.**

**Alright RowdyRuff go to your dancing partner.**

*Butch walks up and puts his one hand on her waist and takes her other hand and puts it on her shoulder and takes her free hand*

**Waltzing are we?**

*Butch smirks*

**Ok go have your dance.**

*Butch and Buttercup danced to well pick whatever song you think would go best to the two of them*

*Before the song ends Buttercup touches his face and hair*

"BUTCH?!"

"DAMMIT"

**Wow how surprising I mean who could have guessed that. Its a shame cause she would have had to make out with all three of your RowdyRuff Boys.**

"OH DAMMIT that's a shame"

**Oh Boomer sarcastic remarks are always adorable coming from you.**

*Brick snorts and shrugs*

**Oh Brick you seem devastated.**

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME I COULD HAVE GOTTEN SOME OF THAT"

**Oh Butch you seem happy about that. But to make you sad I'll make BC make out with you for the amount of all three of you so let me see 45 minutes.**

"WHAT?!"

"OH HELL YES!"

"But that's not fair I guessed it right"

*BC takes off her blindfold*

"Hey babe"

"OH FUCK OFF I am not making out with him that's not fair"

**Ok ok so next time you got the shot to kiss him you've got to add the time plus 45 minutes.**

"WHAT?! NO FUCKING FAIR"

**NO EXCEPTIONS BC YOU ARE MY FAVORITE BUT I NEED THESE TRUTHS AND DARES TO BE DONE DO I MAKE MYSELF FUCKING CLEAR**

"Whatever"

**Good. Now moving on. Next is Bubbles. Bubbles you have to answer this question. When did you stop bathing with your sisters?.**

"Well uh Blossom and Buttercup started to become more and more independent so we eventually stopped doing EVERYTHING together and stuck to doing a few things so around when we were seven"

**Oh ok then. Now this next part is kinda odd. You have to go and get changed so your commando for the rest of the game.**

*Bubbles blushes*

"Oh ok"

*Bubbles gets up and goes to the bathroom*

**You guys are lucky cause this is the last one for this game cause im too tired to continue.**

*Bubbles comes out of the bathroom*

"It feels very breezy"

**Well that's it that's all I got for now sorry everyone. Now guys say bye.**

"Good bye" (Blossom)

"See ya" (Bubbles)

"Ya whatever you all can die if you want" (Buttercup)

"Bye" (Brick)

"Bye bye" (Boomer)

"Im still single and ready to mingle" (Butch)

**Ya whatever Butch. Anyways until next time.**

* * *

**MESSAGE ME WHATEVER YOU WANNA DARE THEM OR ASK THEM OR ELSE I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS GOOD AND BAD, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND NOT PUT THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! By the way everything in bold is me talking just to let you lovely little demons know.**


End file.
